eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Greco-Macedonian War
(please note that this is a work of fiction) Outbreak The greco-macedonian war was a war that was fought between the Kingdom of Macedonia & (at first) a coalition of the Greek nations of Sparta, Crete, Argos, Athens, Thebes, Corinth, & Olympia. At first they were just a loose confederation under Alexander IV, but after the battle of Larissa the Greek cities united together to form the Greek Empire. This war began when Alexander IV returned to Greece at age 15 after a 9 year exile in Crete. He was sent into exile with his mother after his uncle, Philip III had his own son & felt threatend by young Alexander (eventhough he is only 6 years old at the time). Alexander returned from crete with the allegence of the Cretean king Thadius the Great. Alexander arrived at Sparta where he began training with the Spartans & gradually winning the trust (& eventual loyalty) of Spartan king Cleomenes I. After two yeas he asks Cleomenes for help, Ceomenes is not convinced by Alexander, so he issues a test. Cleomenes gives Alexander 800 of his newest warriors & tells him to take Argos from the Macedonians. Alexander accepts this challenge & marches on Argos. He maneged to get Argive rebels to help him & they opened the gate & Alexander took the city very quickly, Cleomenes was convinced of Alexander & he pledged his loyalty. Alexander would build an army & look to free the rest of the city states. Battle of Athens Alexander & his army marched against athens & besiged it for 2 months, near the end of the siege a rebellion broke out in the city & the Athenians opened the gates for Alexander. The battle ensued between the remaining garrasin of Athens & Alexanders army, Alexander's forces took the city in a matter of hours. The Macedonian governor of the city was killed & the Athenian Senete took its power back, after whitch they gave their allegence to Alexander. Theban Revolt Afther Athens was taken by Alexander the city of Thebes rebelled & pushed out the Macedonians. 2 weeks later Alexander marched into the city & the Thebans praised him with showers of flower pedles & gifts of gold, silver & exotic wears. The Theban king pledged his loyalty to Alexander & he gave Alexander the elite Theban Sacred Band to join his forces. Battles of Corinth & Olympia Cleomenes I of Sparta besiged & took the cities if Corinth & Olympia in the name of Alexander. At first the Corinthians & Olympians were not convinced but after hearing about the Battle of Larissa they were convinced of Alexanders strength Escalation & Conclusion After hearing about the Rebellion in the South Philip III builds his own army & goes to face the Greeks, he thinks it is the same loose confederation he fought & defeated during the War of the successors, but he is extremely mistaken. After Alexander had the loyalty of all the city states, he noticed that there was infighting amongst his men & rather than sternly disapline them he decided to inspire them. He gave a speech in which he said " it doesnt matter if you are Spartan, Athenian, Theban, Corinthian, Olympian, Cretean, Agive, Corinthian or even Macedonian(he had some macedonian troops in his army), WE ARE ALL GREEK! Greece isnt just a region with several different people, its a country that if & when unified can conquer the world, so quit fighting amongst yourselfs & point your weapons at the enemy & lets win this war, FOR GREECE & ALL HER FREE MEN!" This speech inspired & unified Alexander's men & they put assied their pesky rivalries & began to fight together. Battle of Larissa Philip & his army marched south against Alexander's forces the two armies met at the City of Larissa. The two armys were encamped just 700 yards from each other. They stood across from each other for two days, then on the third day Alexander mobilized his men & marched against Philip's army. Philip's men were caught almost by suprise, for they were in the middle of their own mobalization when they saw the greeks marching towords them. Philip's men scrambled to get into thir positions, but they were unprepared when they engaged the Greeks, Philip tried to get his men organized but it was too late the greeks were only 50 yards away, when Philip ordered his men forward, the fight began. In the begining of the combat, it seemed that the Macedonians were winning, but this was a masterful illusian, alexander placed his elite troops at the flanks & ordered them to push forward no mater what, & he orderd his troops in the center to make it seem like the Macedonians were pushing them back. After about 10 minutes the Macedonians caught on to Alexander's stratagy, but it was too late. The Macedonian Pike Phalanx broke & from there on it was a complete slaughter, Alexander ordered his men to surround & kill the elite macedonian troops like the Royal pikemen & the Companian Cavalry, the macedonians began to flee the battle, but most of the elite troops wouldn't make it off the battlefield alive. The Royal pikes of Macedon & more than half of the Companions were either killed or captured at the battle. This battle would soitify Alexander's role as a supreme military comander. Additional Battles & end of the war Alexander defeated Philip two more times at the Battles of Thessalonika & Pella. Philip would flee with the rest of his followers to the town of Byzantion(modern day Istanbul a.k.a Constentinople). Philip would surrender to Alexander & the Greeks without a fight at Byzantion. This would signal the end of the war for the time being. Alexander exiled Philip to Numidia, but two years later Philip would return with a massive new army, but he would be defeated & killed in the ensuing battle. This would signal the end of the war once & for all. Aftermath Alexander IV was proclaimed emporer of Greece, shortly after the war, & he declaired the capitol of his empire to be Athens, this angered the Spartans & Creteans, but they stayed loyal. Soon after he was crowned emporer he took the rebellious cities of Thermon, Rhodes, Hallicarnassis, Pergamon, & Syracuse. This confermed him as the empoer of the Greeks, becouse he now held all of the (remaining) Greek cities & colonies(the rest of the colonies had been taken by the Romans, Gauls, Ptolamics, & Amazons.) (Please remember this is a work of fiction) Write the second section of your page here.